Amores y Desafios
by chikredfield
Summary: Wesker aparece de nuevo para tomar venganza hacia Chris, secuestranto a alguien que quiere, principio de la nueva pelicula Re: Degeneration
1. Chapter 1

**REENCUENTROS:**

**-Chris?…. Como me veo??-**

**- te ves igual que siempre … por que la pregunta??**

**-no por nada-**

**-te veo un poco roja… estas nerviosa??**

**-no… creo…**

**-vamos Claire que pasa??**

**-mira ya viene Leon!-**

**- es ora de que me lo presentes, siempre hablas de el…. Acaso te gusta?, digo es un buen chico, me dio el mail para encontrarte en la antártica **

**-ash por que siempre me tienes que cuestionar … no es tu problema asi que se amable **

**-LEON!! Por aquí- dijo Claire muy entusiasmada**

**-acaso eres tu??-le respondio Leon .Habia cambiado ya no era la chamaca de 19 años que habia conosido , ya era toda una señorita y muy bonita **

**- jeje si …vaya ace mucho no te veia**

**-si un año exactamente**

**-perdona este es mi hermano, Chris**

**-Leon Kennedy…, al fin te conosco Chris, tu hermana siempre me hablaba mucho de ti-**

**-si… mucho gusto, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermana , te debo una, mas bien muchas, estoy para ayudarte , hermano - Le respondio felizmente **

**-no fue nada, digo tambien es una luchadora de verdad muy valiente - dijo Leon **

**-ay no tienes que decirlo, me apenas , cambiando de tema , recibi tu mail … que paso con Sherry??- dijo Claire preocupada y sonrojada **

**-mira esto es lo que pasa estuve un tiempo con ella como unos 11 meses, casi el año, pero los federales me la quitaron-**

**-como que te la quitaron?!- toda le gente de la cafeteria la voltearon a ver **

**- creo que mejor ….. Calmate , te estas poniendo roja - le dijo Chris**

**- como que me pongo roja , Dios le prometi que iba a estar con ella!!-**

**-bueno les dije a los federales que yo era lo unico que tenia, pero al parecer su tia la reclamo.., asi que no pude hacer nada ,es pariente suyo,.. Es abogada se llama Kate , es buena persona …. Mira no te preocupes la podemos ir a visitarlas, su tia me dio la direccion, si quieres podemos ir- le dijo mirandole a sus ojos , Claire se puso roja , le gustaba mucho Leon desde el incidente de la cuidad, pero ella no sabia si Leon sentia lo mismo, ella sabia que se habia enamorado de una tal Ada Wong , nunca paraba de hablar sobre ella , como ella de Chris , de una manera lo entendia ella personalmente habia perdido a alguien que posiblemente seria su novio… Steve Burnside … pero desgraciadamente se habia muerto al igual que Ada **

**-mmmm Claire??- **

**- este si ok, perdona…-**

**- jeje… si …miren los voy a llevar a mi casa,tengo un cuarto disponible para los dos , y si quieren mañana vamos a la casa de Sherry ,para llamarles de una vez -**

**Ya en la casa de Leon se instalaron **

**-gracias por tu casa , pero ahora voy a ir a ver a Jill y a Barry , tengo que decirles todo lo ocurrido, estare aquí en una hora, no se vayan a ningun lado , vamos a reunir todo lo que noa a pasado - dijo finalmente Chris retirandose del departamento de Leon **

**- ok no te demores - le dijo Claire**

**Minutos después Claire se recargo en el barandal del balcon y contemplo la vista de Nueva York, era majestuosa con grandes edificios y el resplandor del atardecer , ese momento fue interrumpido cuando Leon entro en la terraza **

**- se ve tan bonita, ya no recordaba como era una cuidad sin ruinas ni desastres- dijo Claire viendo el panorama , pero se veia algo preocupada, y triste-**

**- te pasa algo?- dijo últimamente el chico **

**- no nada….. oye acaso le trabajas al gobierno??- dijo cambiando el tema **

**-si… todavía como un agente federal, he estado llendo a examenes, y cosas asi del gobierno, como te enteraste??- **

**-bueno, primero por que tienes una cadena militar, me parece, y si mal no estoy se hacen pruebas militares cuando vas a trabajarles al gobierno-**

**-vaya , pero que bien sabes de esto Claire, ya te echaba de……**

**-Mierda!!- grito Claire**

**-que te paso??- se le estaba viendo sangre de su mano**

**- auch, me rasgue con un clavo!! - dijo sacudiendose la mano dolorosamente **

**- ven, te voy a desinfectar la herida-la llevo al baño, y trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios **

**-auhh - dijo Claire cuando Leon le habia puesto agua oxigenada y alchol .la herida no era tan grande, pero si se habia hecho un buen rayon , después se la vendo , ya cuando habia terminado de curar la herida no quito su mano de la mano malherida de Claire, se quedaron viendose mutuamente directo a los ojos por varios segundos y suavemente Claire puso su mano malherida sobre la mejilla del chico , y los dos empezaron a acercarse a una distancia suficiente para darse un beso, pero de pronto tocaron el timbre desesperadamente , los dos se separaron rápidamente y Leon se apresuro a abrir la puerta , era Chris , Barry, Jill , y un chico de procedencia latina , estaban sudados ,como si los hubieran correteado **

**-que pasa?- dijo extrañado- , ya que se metieron a la casa ,Chris tomo una bocanada de aire , se tranquilizo y finalmente decidio hablar :**

**-alguien nos persiguió ….. Una camioneta de Umbrella, por poco nos agarran- dijo todavía alterado**

**- como es posible ?? , como nos encontraron??- dijo nerviosa Claire **

**- Wesker- fue lo unico que dijo Chris **

………………………………………………**...**

**Bien pues esta es mi segunda historia , se trata después de que Claire y Chris se fueron de la antártica, de Jill y nemesis , todo lo recapitulado y pues poco a poco dare mas vida a la historia , enamoramientos de parejas como Claire y Leon, que empieza a desarollarse ( es que en lo personal me gusta esa pareja mas que con Ada y Leon) , o como Jill y Chris que todavía no se ve, pero mas adelanse te vera , y otras cosas malas como Wesker y sus inicios de maldades bueno adios y espero que les haya gustado xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR ERRONEO **

**Todos estaban con una cara de preocupacion y tristeza, ya querian que esto parara, ya no lo soportaran …..era demasiado**

**-ok , si ven mañana lo mas pronto posible , me llamas cuando estes cerca de la casa…. Si cuidate mucho ….. Ok … adios- colgo Chris**

**- que te dijo Becky?- dijo Barry **

**-que mañana en la mañana va a venir con un amigo que tambien es de buena ayuda - **

**-casi se me olvida, perdonen por no haberlos presentado , bueno finalmente .Barry, Jill esta es mi hermana de la que tanto les hable, Claire y el es Leon, ayudo a mi hermana a escapar de la cuidad, Claire, Leon ellos son Jill y Barry , compañeros de de nuestro "antiguo trabajo"- dijo Chris**

**-tenia que ser una Redfield, sobre todo por lo luchona que es para encontrar a su hermano- dijo Barry con una sonrisa **

**-gracias, Barry, al fin te conosco, mi hermano siempre me presume de tu fortaleza, y ya veo porque-**

**-siento interrumpir- dijo el chico latino, era bastante atractivo, se veia con un aspecto de mujeriego, con un gran gusto de chicas**

**- ay que bueno que ya saliste del baño!, ya nos estamos presentando, bueno para todos este es Carlos Oliveira, es uno de los supervivientes de Raccoon, Carlos ellos son Barry, Claire, Leon y Chris **

**-mucho gusto gente!- dijo Carlos **

**-para empezar tenemos que escondernos muy bien de ese cabron de Wesker, nos esta siguiendo , algo trama con los de Umbrella ….. Leon tienes armas, con que defendernos??- dijo Chris **

**- claro, una escopeta , una magnum, una pistola y una metralleta , pero no creo que nos alcanze muy bien **

**-nosotros tenemos unas cuantas pistolas y una metralladora ,nada mas- dijo Jill refiriendose a Barry y a Carlos **

**-bien esta bien, hasta ahora, hay que cuidarnos muy bien las espaldas, siempre hay que llevar la pistola - dijo Chris , se podia decir que era el capitan , tenia madera de llevar a las personas. Todos asintieron ,**

**- ahora el problema es donde vamos a caber , ahorita es muy peligroso salir , pero mañana vamos a un hotel para poder instalarnos mejor**

**Ya en la noche, todos estaban conociendose mejor, contando sus anecdotas sobre lo que les habia hecho Umbrella , Jill estaba en la cocina preparando mini sándwiches para todos , en ese momento entra Chris **

**-que tal Jill, tienes hambre?-**

**- pues después de la persecución y de la platica ya me dio, además queria hacerles algo de comer, Leon fue la de la idea……- se quedaron varios segundos sin hablar hasta que Jill rompio el hielo**

**-por que no me dijiste que ibas a ir por tu hermana?…. Me hiciste esperar sola en Raccon , sabes…. Por un momento pense que habias …. Muerto - dijo Jill condimentando los sándwiches **

**-….. Perdona Jill. De verdad perdon por haberte preocupado, no fue mi intension, pero Claire la tenian secuestrada , en ese momento no pense en nada, nada mas el bienestar de mi hermana , espero que entiendas- dijo cabizbajo**

**Jill paro de preparar los sándwiches y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, se acerco, lo abrazo y le dijo al oido suavemente- Te endiento muy bien Chris eres un buen hombre, no es que me haya enojado, sino que me preocupe, pensaba que te iba a perder,… si recuerdas? , lo que te dije en el helicoptero después de la mansión Spencer…. -**

**- Que jamás querias que me pasara algo , que me querias…. Si lo recuerdo …… y nunca he olvidado eso - la interrumpio , después puso su mano en la nuca de Jill y la beso dulcemente **

**Carlos fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y cuando vio el beso dulce de Jill y Chris se retiro rapidamente se fue al baño y sintio como su corazon se le partia en mil pedazos … el pensaba que lo queria , sentia la pasion , pensaba que estaban destinados el uno al otro. Justamente después de lo de la explosion le iba a decir los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella en una carta que tenia guardada , Carlos era todo un "Don Juan" con las chicas , pero esta relacion era la mejor, es decir habia sobrevivido a la muerte y lo habia completado por una mujer…..Jill .Salio del baño todo cabizbajo y vio que Jill ya estaba en el comedor con los sándwiches y con Chris a lado **

**- ve a comer una botana- dijo Jill**

**-mmm…. No gracias… - dijo Carlos con un tono triste, y se sento en el sillon a leer el periodico **

**-…esta bien….. - dijo extrañada Jill , era muy raro ver a Carlos asi , siempre era muy vivaz aun en los malos momentos de la cuidad **

**Ya todos habian terminado Jill y Chris estaban platicando , Barry estaba hablando con su familia por teléfono , Carlos todavía estaba viendo el periodico , se veia un poco frustrado y finalmente Claire y Leon hablando en la terraza **

**- me encanta la cuidad de noche- dijo Claire con una sonrisa **

**- si es preciosa , me encanta la vista- le respondió Leon **

**-sabes es extraño que tu vida pueda cambiar tu vida en un instante, a estas alturas yo deberia estar acabando la universidad, mi hermano trabajando , llendome a visitar…… pero… no, desgraciadamente , me toco un cambio de vida……. Tu que estuvieras haciendo ahorita ??- dijo la chica de la coleta**

**-pues estaria trabajando con un ascenso por supuesto, divirtiendome , disfrutando de la vida- **

**-Ten, es un encendedor , ya se que no fumas pero te servira , es una muestra de afecto por todo lo que has hecho por mi… por todo Leon **

**- vaya, gracias Claire de verdad es muy bonito, es lo mejor que me han dado - le dijo muy emotivo y le dio una caricia en su mano vendada se pararon y se abrazaron durante minutos la verdad es que no se querian separar hasta que se fueron a dormir asi quedando a Barry y a Carlos en el sala , Jill y Claire en el cuarte de los huespeds y Leon y Chris en el cuarto principal **

……………………………………

**Bien otro capitulo mas… jején creo que estuvo un poquito mas largo que el primero, pero tengo que admitir que varias horas escribiendo en la compu te quita neuronas jejeje bien pues ya involucre la relacion entre Chris y Jill …. La verdad es que me manche con el pobre de Carlos …… pobre ,tan sexy y sin novia jejeje pss van a ver mas cosillas por ahí , no desesperen todavía falta y un buen! Tengo unas ideas por ahí en mi cabezaa . Grax por el review !! Agradezco tu opinión y tambien a los que leyeron, pss ai dejen reviwes si quieren, para conocer sus gustos Oo y como va! **


	3. Chapter 3

" VIEJOS ENEMIGOS"

York, Leon estaba acostado en su cama recordando lo hermosa que Claire se habia puesto, que ya no dejaba de pensar en ella , esos pensamientos lo tenian intrigado, eran los sentimientos que desenvolvió hacia Ada , pero mas fuertes , era algo confuso , pero lindo , sabiendo de que ya se iban a besar por poco . De pronto se distrajo por un ronquido de Chris que estaba en el sillon recojinable, el no sabia como reaccionaria Chris si anduviera con su pequeña harmana era un buen chico , pues protegia y queria a su hermana, daria toda su vida por protegerla ,sabiendo que por poco iba a perder a su hermana en la antártica , esa chica…. tan hermosa , con esos ojos azules , esa sonrisa perfecta, su hermosa coleta y ese maravilloso cuerpo………………….. Y asi se quedo dormido diciendo en una leve pronunciación el nombre de la chica …._Claire…._

A las 6 de la mañana todos estaban preparandose pare la llegada de la joven chica, , de pronto un leve tono proveniente de un celular comenzo a sonar

- Bueno??….. Ok voy para alla … no tardo …. Bye - colgo Chris y asi finalmente se fue con Barry a recoger a la joven chica

_- _Leon, tienes la direccion de la casa de Sherry?- pregunto Claire

_- _si ..,quieres ir ahorita?- le devolvio la pregunta

_- _si , me preocupa que este sin proteccion y ese cabron de Wesker ahí afuera….no lo se ,tengo un mal presentimiento

_-_ok vamos, se exactamente donde viven, chicos no nos tardamos, si viene Chris le dicen que fuimos a buscar a Sherry- djio Leon y asi agarraron sus chaquetas y se salieron de la casa. Jill y Carlos asintieron

_-_Bien , ya nos dejaron solos - dijo Jill con un gran bostezo se recargo en el sillon de la sala

_- _ahorita vengo , voy a darme una ducha - dijo Carlos retirandose de la sala

-ok, no te tardes, yo tambien quiero darme una ducha -

Se le cayo el cojin del sillon, al estirarse , lo levanto y vio que habia una carta en el piso, solo por curiosidad empezo a leer el contenido de ella :

_Querida Jill_

_Se que sonara absurdo lo que te escribire en esta carta, pero es algo que no puedo aguantarlo. Se que compartimos mucho en Raccoon City , y la verdad gracias a ti supere lo peor de las pesadillas , pero mis sentimientos me estan matando te lo tengo que decir es esa palabra tan bonita que me envuelve dentro de un sueño ….. Te amo Jill, no sabes cuanto, se que diras que por que no te lo puedo decir en la cara , es por miedo al rechazo y a que no me comprenderias pero al decirtelo siento un gran respiro espero que me comprendas me he enamorado por completo de ti, por como eres , por ser solo tu._

_Tu amor secreto Carlos……_

_-_Al ver esa carta que demostraba los sentimientos de Carlos hacia ella eran muy profundos , no sabia si Carlos había visto su beso con Chris, tal vez por eso se habia comportado tan deprimentemente. Pasaron unos 10 minutos mas y Jill todavía no podia creerlo hasta que aparecio Carlos en la sala

-Ya te puedes bañar Jill- dijo con un tono suave. Jill se quedo sin responder durente varios segundos

-que y-….

-me amas?- pregunto Jill de una forma muy directa interrumpiendo a Carlos

-que?- dijo Carlos como si la pregunta fuera muy absurda, se estaba poniendo rojo, de reojo vio la carta que le habia hecho en la mesa media abierta

- si…. Por que acabo de ver que esta carta….. Es tuya no?

-jajá jajá claro que no Jill, solo era una broma- dijo un poco neurasténico

-vamos Carlos, ¿ no me vas a decir la verdad? -dijo muy seria. Carlos se sento en el sillon junto a Jill y le empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos tenuemente

- la verdad es que si Jill, me has dejado enamorado, pero creo que seras mi amor imposible- dijo cabizbajo - he visto el amor que tienes con ese chico … Chris

-Carlos…. Lo siento, pero mi amor hacia Chris es muy grande ….. Es el chico que espere en la cuidad y la verdad me he enamore de el mucho antes de haberte conocido , se que hay muchas mujeres, vas a encontrar el amor de tu vida algun dia , y va a ser lo mejor que ha pasado ….., no quiero verte asi…… entonces que dices Carlos… ¿amigos?- dijo Jill con una sonrisa

-…. Esta bien Jill ,amigos…. Pero siempre vas a ser mi recuerdo dulce y mi mejor amiga- le dijo dandole un gran abrazo

Mientras tanto en ese tiempo Claire y Leon estaban en el carro del chico

-vamos, vamos el verde- dijo alterdada Claire

- calma Claire, ya casi llegamos - le dijo Leon . Despues de 5 minutos de desesperación llegaron al departamento de la tia de Sherry. Kate . Tocaron el timbre pero no paso nada , lo volvieron a intertar hasta que se habrio la puerta y lo pero vino…. . Estaba Wesker sosteniendo a Sherry, la niña estaba inconsciente la tia estaba tirada con sangre a su alrededor

-Wesker- dijo Claire - deja a Sherry ,no le hagas daño-

-aahhh ahhh, ya vi tu intención chico y no lo querras hacer, asi que deja esa pistola fuera de aquí, y Claire mi queridisima Claire me parte verte asi , pero asi son las cosas, esta niña que sostengo en mis brazos no podra estar contigo nunca mas , me la llevare , para unas cosas sin resolver -

- dejala Wesker, no seas maldito….. Llevame a mi pero no a la niña, por favor Wesker - le suplico Claire

- muy buen trato , pero no te necesito, necesito a la niña , pero después Claire me seras de gran ayuda, digamos en unos años , bueno adios a los dos , nos volveremos a ver…. A y Claire, te manda saludos Steve , te hecha mucho de menos

- maldito cabron- dijo Claire muy molesta abalansandose sobre Wesker , de pronto sintio una mano en su cuello muy apretada

- Claire!! - djio Leon muy preocupado , agarro la pistola y apunto sobre Wesker

- ahora muy bien par de idiotas , buenos para nada , tu Leon baja esa arma antes de que le parta el cuello y tu Claire deberias morir, pero ese dia llegara ahora no , pero llegara- dijo Wesker . Avento a Claire fuertemente y de un solo brinco se fue, dejando a Claire inconciente y a la tia de Sherry muerta

- Claire- dijo Leon revisando su estado, estaba inconsciente se habia pegado en la cabeza . Después checo a la tia de Sherry y de pronto se entero que estaba muerta , llamo a agentes de gobierno y rápidamente llegaron y se llevaron el cadáver de la señora y dejaron a Claire descansando en el sillon, Leon estaba sosteniendola en sus brazos ,la llevo a su casa en el carro

-Sherry!!- grito la chica

-calma Claire, que bueno que ya estas bien- dijo Leon que estaba en el carro, conduciendo. Llevaba como unos 15 minutos inconciente

- no seguiste a Wesker?- dijo la chica exaltada

- no…. Se fue muy rapido, brinco, no se como pudo hacerlo- dijo extrañado

-ya tenia mal el presentimiento. Dios porque no pude ser mas rapida- dijo entre lagrimas

-vamos Claire la encontraremos , yo me asegurare de eso- dijo Leon secandole las lagrimas

-era mi niña ,me voy a derrumbar , maldito Wesker las va pagar con su sangre aunque este mutado- dijo enojada

Ya en la casa de Leon llegaron con unas caras tristes y renegadas , vieron a una chica de la misma edad que Claire solo que mas bajita y con cabello muy corto y un chico alto , con aspecto de chico rudo

- hasta que se dignaron a venir , ya me tenian preocupado y la niña?- dijo Chris. Claire se fue rapidamente al cuarto de huespedes sin decir nada , lagrimosa

- que pasa?- dijo Chris

-la raptaron- dijo Leon- fue….Wesker

-hijo de puta!!- dijo rechinando los dientes

-y mataron a su tia , no sabemos para donde se dirije- dijo Leon

Jill se paro y fue al cuarto de los huespedes para checar como estaba Claire

-estas bien?- pregunto Jill

-como si estoy bien, nunca le pude decir ni siquiera un "hola" durante un año y creo que jamás se lo podre decir- dijo entrecortada

-claro que la vas a volver a ver Claire, la vamos a buscar cueste lo que cueste tienes todo nuestro apoyo, nos vamos a organizar bien para llevar a cabo un plan-

-solo ….. Dejame sola durante unos minutos , no estoy de humor- dijo Claire

-bien, no te preocupes ,cuanto te sientas mejor vienes a la sala para planear algo e informarnos. Jill se retiro de la puerta

-_no se que hacer y lo que me dijo. Steve te manda saludos , te echa de menos, creia que estaba muerto._-penso Claire pero de pronto recordo lo que habia pasado en la antártica, Wesker le habia dicho en pocas palabras que se llevaran a Steve a su laboratorio , tal vez por eso le habia dicho eso , tal vez no estaba muerto después de todo , habia echo una grave equivocación de deducir que habia muerto

Todos estaban en la sala discutiendo , planeando que iban hacer con Wesker, hasta que aparecio la imagen de Claire, toda cabizbaja, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-como sigues?- pregunto Leon

-ya un poco mejor…..y bien ya tienen algo planeado?- pregunto Claire

-todavía no pero aquí hay 2 personas que nos ayudaran ella es Rebecca Chambers y el es Billy Coen -dijo Chris

-hola soy Claire Redfield, tenemos muy malas noticias - dijo Claire.- primero Steve no esta muerto, se lo llevo Wesker , y no vamos a seber de Wesker ni de Sherry , el dijo que nos volveríamos a ver , pero no lo se ,encontrare a Sherry hasta que me muera, no descansare - dijo muy decidida abrazando a Leon fuertemente como nunca lo habia echo

Pero no sabian lo Wesker le estaba haciendo a Sherry…….

Sherry abrio los ojos levemente y vio a un chico como de la edad de Claire en una silla, sin movimiento , como si fuera titere tenia un aspecto verdoso y se le veia que era pelirrojo, después frente a ella aparecio una figura alta ,con unos ojos luminosos de color rojo .

-Claire??- dijo la niña de 13 años

- shhhhh, esto es un sueño - dijo un hombre malicioso de gafas obscuras

-eres el diablo?- pregunto la pequeña

- no…soyDIOS - dijo con una sonrisa , poniendole una injeccion que contenia un liquido verdoso en el brazo de la niña. Sherry se quedo inmóvil y cerro los ojos después de unos segundos

- bien Ada ponla en la capsulade hidrogeno y prepare a la niña para un profundo sueño, un sueño que nunca acabara……….

………………………………

Uff otro capitulo mas , bien pues estoy haciendo espacio para el Re:5 , cuendo en la ultima parte del trailer , esta una chava rubia en una capsula encerrada , ese juego se supone que a pasado como unos 7 años masomenos y pss deduje que ers Sherry pero kien sabe

Pss grax x el review y por leerlo tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Chao!!


	4. Chapter 4

_CELOS_

_Han pasado 3 años desde que Wesker rapto a mi querida niña…. Sherry , no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces , ni donde se encuentra Wesker , ni que le ha hecho , eh estado consiente estos 3 años , llegando a pensar como estaria ahorita , tendria 16 años ,no se si seguiria igual , mas linda cada dia de seguro,….. Si solo la tuviera en mis brazos diciendole que todo esta bien………_

- Claire?? ya esta aquí Pete, ¿estas lista?- dijo Rebecca 

Pete era un amigo de Billy Coen, era un marine y poco a poco estaba haciendo amistad con todos los anti-Umbrella, pero principalmente con Claire, le habia gustado desde que Billy se la presento. Era un chico atractivo, alto , fornido , cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y de facciones finas, tenia aspecto europeo , muy guapo, pero a pesar de que estaba guapo, no le interesaba, ella solo tenia alguien en su corazon….. Leon Kennedy . Pero se habia distanciado demasiado de ella, por su ascenso de trabajo, ya no era un agente judicial, ya era todo un agente federal del Presidente , y sobre todo habia cambiado fisicamente , ya era todo un hombre, estaba mas musculoso , se habia hecho un corte que le sentaba muy bien , pero Claire tomo medidas drasticas y opto por salir con Pete 

-si, ya bajo- dijo Claire . Bajo las escaleras y vio a Pete y a Rebecca en la puerta de la entrada 

-wauw, te ves espectacular Claire- dijo Pete mirandola de arriba hacia abajo

-…. Gracias…. - dijo la chica , sin entusiasmo.

-nos vamos?- dijo Pete alzando una ceja 

- ok- 

Estaban en un restaurante vegetariano porque Pete le gustaba ese tipo de comida, a Claire le disgustaba la comida vegetariana , pero lo hizo para "encajar en una cita"

-y bien, que van a pedir?- dijo la mesera 

- yo voy a querer…… un filete de tofu con ensalada de pepinos - dijo Pete con una sonrisa . - y tu Claire?-

- …..mmm...Pues… una ensalada Cesar - dijo un poco disgustada

- y para beber?- dijo la mesera

- una jarra de agua de limon- dijo Pete. La mesera se retiro con la orden y los dos se quedaron hablando

-….. Y que es lo que mas te gusta?- dijo Pete

- pues la verdad soy una chica muy diferente- dijo Claire

- ahh, si y por que diferente?-

- pues no soy la tipica chica que le gustan los peluches, las flores y todas esas cosas, me encantan las motocicletas, el rock universitario ,Nirvana sobre todo , es genial , y pues varias cosas sin una explicacion- dijo Claire

- vaya pero si que eres diferente, nunca pense que serias una motociclista…. Y tienes una moto?

- anteriormente si, pero después de un pequeño problema se me perdio , y jamás he vuelto a comprar otra, pero eso que importa,….. Y a ti que te gusta?- dijo Claire

- pues obviamente la comida vegetariana , los carros , el medio ambiente, y cosas por el estilo- dijo Pete. En ese momento llega la mesera y les da el pedido 

Estaban comiendo sus platillos cuando Leon llega por sorpresa y saluda a los dos

- hola Pete , que tal Claire, no pense que los encontraria aquí , que extraño….- dijo Leon actuandose el sorprendido 

- hola Leon , y que cosa tan extraña de alguien como tu, que le encanta la carne venga a un restaurante vegetariano - dijo Clire

- bueno, no vine a comer aquí le vengo a llevar algo a la hija del presidente, le encanta el tofu, " trabajo" - dijo Leon 

- bueno disfruten su cita, yo tengo que hacer un pedido - y asi se retiro de la mesa de los dos 

Y asi se quedaron charlando un buen tiempo conociendose los dos , y Leon esparando silenciosamente en la casa de los anti-Umbrella 

En la casa Leon estaba en la sala viendo la television, esperando desesperadamente el regreso de Claire 

- que estas esperando?- dijo Rebecca, que estaba en la puerta de salida junto Billy

- a… nada…es solo que… como Claire pude salir con ese tipo?- dijo un poco molesto

- a mi se me hace que alguien esta celoso- dijo Billy

- celoso? Yo? Bah! Son tonterias….y ustedes a donde van??

- a ir a ver una pelicula….- dijo Rebecca

-bueno pues vayan no??, ya no sigan molestando- dijo Leon , molesto viendo la tele

- esta bien… pero ya no sigas esperando… tal vez tarde…- dijo Billy entre risas

-idiotas- fue lo unico que dijo y se quedo viendo la tele, se fue a la cocina y agarro una cerveza del refrigerador , llegando a la sala vio que la perilla de la puerta empezo a moverse, segudo de la imagen de Claire …… y Pete 

- bueno ya me voy, gracias por invitarme a comer- dijo Claire

- si no es nada, si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar otro dia no crees?- dijo Pete alzando una ceja

- pues yo te hablo, para quedarnos de ver - dijo Claire y asi los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

Claire entro a la casa y vio a Leon que estaba viendo la conversación que habia tenido con Pete, cuando Leon alzo la mirada y vio a Claire desvio la mirada rapidamente

Claire fue por un vaso de agua y regreso a la sala

-y bien como te fue??- dijo con curiosidad Leon

-pues bien , tranquilo- 

-yo creo que no te gusto- dijo Leon viendo la tele

-y tu como sabes que si o si no me gusto?-

-bueno para empezar a ti no te gusta la comida vegetareana, te encanta la carne, y la verdad es que Pete es todo lo contrareo a ti, - 

- ahí de verdad me conoces muy bien, pero nada mas quiero saber cuanto tiempo estas esperadome, yo tambien te conosco bastante bien, tu para ver la tele es muy raro, y aparte estas viendo " Gray's Anatomy" , a ti no te gusta eso, siempre estas con mi hermano o saliendo por ahí-

-pues la verdad no tenia nada que hacer, y además tu hermano se fue con Jill a una cena romantica, y Billy y Becky al cine y pues fue lo unico que me puese hacer-

-si aja, como no- dijo Claire parandose del asiento

-bueno ya ven , no te vayas - dijo jalandola al asiento

- ay pero como sigues- dijo Claire 

-oye y vas a seguir viendo a Pete?- 

- es lindo, pero no es lo que busco- dijo Claire

-…y que es lo que buscas?- dijo Leon

-mmmm , pues ay no lo se todavia…._ - A TI!!-_le decia su corazon a gritos

-yo creo que quieres a un chico lindo, simpatico, fuerte, agradable, guapo, sexy……. Pues seria un Leon Kennedy- dijo alzando la ceja

- olvidaste vanidoso, creido y muy modes…. Y en ese instante Leon le planto un gran beso dulce

Claire se quedo en shock y después se quedo en ese largo beso que se estaba intensificado , Leon la cargo siguiendose besandose , la llevo hasta el cuarto de ella y cerraron la puerta, asi quedando los dos en una extrema pasion


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

**SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO**

La noche de ayer fue extremadamente intensa, llena de locura y pasion, que nunca le habia pasado a Claire , se podia decir que era su" primera vez", y no llegaba el momento de volver a besarlo de nuevo, era su nuevo amor , su verdadera pasion

Estaba acostada en su cama individual y solo estiro su abrazo hacia el otro lado de la cama sintiendo solo la suave sabana de la cama, abrio los ojos lentamente y vio que no habia nadie , vio el reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana , después vio una carta en la almohada , se tallo los ojos , y luego leyo el contenido de ella

_Amada Claire:_

_Siento no poder estar contigo en este momento, y ya se que no te gusta que te mande cartas, pero esta es una excepcion , la noche de ayer fue algo magico , y a decir verdad no habia pasado algo tan lindo en mi vida como en esa noche , de verdad me encantas, no que va me fascinas!! _

_En este momento estoy en una mision muy importante del Presidente , es por eso que no estoy ahí a tu lado, fue urgente asi que me fui como a las 6 de la mañana, no te preocupes te volvere a ver yo lo se te amo mi querida Claire_

_Eres mi mundo amor…._

_Por siempre tuyo Leon….._

Al ver esto Claire le brotaron unas cuantas lagrimas por su rosada mejilla, de verdad queria ver a Leon ya no podia dejar de pensar en el

-Leon ….. Te amo..- dijo con una suave pronunciación. Se paro de la cama, cogio la carta y la guardo en una gaveta , agarro unas prendas y se fue a darse una ducha

Al terminar de darse su ducha fue hacia la cocina y vio a su hermano sentado en la mesa con un plato de huevos fritos y un jugo de naranja, y leyendo el periodico Jill haciendo unos huevos

-vaya hasta que despiertas, ya esta el desayuno, nos vamos a ver con Barry en su casa asi que apurate- dijo Chris abriendo el periodico

- terroritas- fue lo unico que dijo Chris al ver el encabezado de la pagina

-que, porque?- dijo extrañada Claire

-porque es el cumpleaños de su esposa- dijo Chris

- no eso, idiota ya lo se , lo de los terrorirtas- dijo Claire con enojo

-mmmm, me parece que alguien amanecio con mal humor- dijo Chris viendo de reojo a su hermana

-callate , y dejame ver eso- dijo Claire arrebatandole el periodico

-calma , sabes se pide prestado- dijo Chris con la cara roja de coraje

-vamos Chris , dejalo asi es tu hermana menor …., mejor comete tu desayuno amor- dijo Jill plantandole un beso en la cabeza de Chris. Claire se paro rapidamente de su silla y se fue a la sala enseguida prendio el televisor

-de verdad es que ya no entiendo a mi hermana- solamente dijo Chris entre dientes tomando un sorbo de su jugo

- sera mejor que vaya con ella - dijo Jill

Claire estaba muy atenta al televisor viendo el noticiero

-_Esta mañana supimos que la hija del presidente Graham ha sido secuestrada, nos informaron que fue raptada entre las 5-6 de la mañana , aquí esta el representante de Graham para aclararnoslo_

_-El presidente Graham esta muy preocupado y ha mandado a su mejor agente: Leon Kennedy , el presidente tiene mucha fe en este chico, es un experto pues ha superado cosas mas dificiles, y tambien sabemos que la hija del presidente esta en España, eso es toda la información que tenemos_

_-Bien eso es--_

Apago el televisor y quedo en silencio hasta que aparecio Jill

- te sientes bien?- pregunto Jill

-si, no es nada , solo que nunca pense que secuestraran a la hija del presidente- respondio Claire cabizbaja

- si algo es lo que yo se es que estas extrañando a alguien - dijo Jill

-yo?, pues…. - se quedo sin palabras

-vamos yo se muy bien que extrañas a Leon- dijo Jill

-shhh!, que no te oiga mi hermano, ya sabes como es el - dijo susurrando

- oops, lo siento, no creo que haya oido , pero ves como amas a Leon

- ….. Todavía no lo se, digo solamente fue algo asi de rapido, y ….

- si te gusta Claire, solo que tu corazon todavía no lo siente , pero vas a ver que algun dia lo vas a amar mucho, y tambien se que ustedes dos estan destinados el uno para el otro- dijo Jill

- asi amaste a mi hermano, digo es un poco desordenado y testarudo- dijo Claire

- bueno eso si, pero yo supe que tu hermano era para mi, sabes a mi tambien me paso algo parecido con Carlos , esta muy guapo, y me coqueteaba constantemente , si me atrajo alguna vez, pero cuando tu hermano me dijo que me queria , en ese momento sabia que era el hombre indicado para mi , es mi roca- dijo Jill muy melancolica

- pero….. Si …. Tal vez no lo vuelva a ver por eso del secuestro- dijo Claire

- obviamente lo vas a volver a ver , es un luchador como tu , por eso estan destinados el uno al otro - dijo Jill

- gracias Jill, por tus consejos … pero no le digas para nada a Chris , sabes ahora si estoy lista para ir con Barry- dijo con entusiasmo

--

Leon estaba en en la camineta junto con otros 2 oficiales españoles, el estaba atrás, junto a la ventana, recargandose en su brazo, recordando a esa persona que lo ponia nervioso cuando estaba junto a ella …. Claire , solo pensaba en ella, y en lo increible que lo habia pasado la otra noche junto a ella , lo distrajo el oficial que le estaba haciendo una pregunta , y otra vez estaba en el mundo real, teniendo que ser el heroe, salvar a la hija del presidente , matar a un grupo de terroristas locos y desquisiados……. Pero eso no era lo que estaba pasando , ahora va volver a estar en la misma pesdilla que habia estado en 4 años.

--

Habia 2 personas en un lugar demasido oscuro , solamente iluminda por computadoras y pantallas con los signos de Umbrella

La primera persona estaba sentada enfrente de los monitores , no se distinguia muy bien , pues estaba todo de negro solamense te veia el reflejo de sus ojos rojos en el monitor

- bien , esta funcionando muuy bien, quiero que vayas a España y me consigas esa muestra del virus, creo que vas a encontrarte con un rostro familiar , no me importa si lo matas o no, solo traeme la muestra , y no quiero para nada que hables o entables una relacion amorosa, como lo habias echo anteriormente, entendido??- dijo la persona vestida de negro

- si , no hay problema, partire ahorita mismo , y te traere la muestra - dijo la misteriosa figura ,esbelta y alta, solo pensando que esa persona que habia entablado una relacion amorosa, no era mas que el mismisimo Leon, el chico que le robo el corazon , y que solo en pensar en volver a verlo y enfrentarlo de nuevo seria un problema , pero tenia que hacerlo, sin distracciones por amor , solo por trabajo, solo asi podria tener una vida normal

--

**Bueno ese fue el nuevo capitulo, siento haber tardado tanto , solo que pase por varia cosas, pero al fin me sente ****y me llego un toque de inspiración , jejé , beuno va paso a paso, pero ya tengo la idea de cómo se va a disputar el amor de Leon entre Ada y Claire**

**Eso solo en los siguientes capitulos….**

**Gracias por leerlo, alguna idea o como va mi fic solo pongan un review gracias **

**Adios y hasta la proxima!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**Ya nada tiene sentido:**

Por el lado de Leon:

Leon, habia llevado a Ashley a la Casablanca con su padre , le habian dado una medalla conmemorativa por haber salvado su hija , y ya por la tarde-noche habia llegado a Boston.

Estaba saliendo del aeropuerto, iba en un taxi camino a casa para ver a Claire , pero un remordimiento lo estaba matando , primero lo de España, penso que ya habia terminado lo de Umbrella, pero estaba terriblemente equivocado, y lo que mas le impacto fue ver de nuevo a esa chica que se habia enamorado en Raccoon city , creyo que habia muerto en la explosión de la cuidad , pero ahora que estaba viva , lo habia dejado sin palabras , a pesar de que trabajara para Wesker, simplemente no podia entender porque estaba enamorado de esa chica , era algo que lo atraia demamasiado, tal vez por su manera de ser o por ser simplemente sensual era Ada Wong, la chica que le habia quitado el aliento en Raccoon City

El taxi estaba a solo 3 cuadras de la casa de Chris y Claire , Leon le pidio al taxista que lo dejara ahí, y le dio el dinero , cogio su maleta y se bajo del taxi, se fue a una tienda de café y se formo en la fila para poder pedir un café de moca , ya cuando ya tenia el café , agarro su billetera y justo cuando iba a sacar el dinero alguien puso un billete de 5 dlls en el mostrador, alzo la mirada y vio a la misteriosa señorita Ada Wong :

-Ada??…. Que haces aquí?- dijo Leon

-ven, Leon tenemos que hablar- dijo Ada , alejandose de el , y sentandose en una de las sillas del café , Leon no capto por un momento , y después llevo su café hacia donde ella estaba

-pero…. Que haces aquí?… yo pensaba que estabas con Wesker…. Además ni siquiera deberia de verte, después de lo que hiciste- dijo Leon parandose del asiento

-Leon, sientate , no es por Wesker de que estoy aquí, el ni siquiera sabe esto- dijo Ada muy seria

-entonces, que demonios haces aquí…., porque me sigues?-dijo Leon muy dudoso , volviendo a sentarse en la silla

-mira Leon, se que he sido la chica mala , apuntandote todas las veces que he estado contigo…. Y solo vine aquí para decirte….lo siento….. Por todo lo que te he hecho Leon, y la verdad es que tu eres el unico que me vio como una chica linda, y no como una asesina .

Leon se quedo sin palabras , escaneando a Ada, era verdad que se estaba sincerando , que queria buscar perdon y amor hacia el , penso por un momento, el estaba enamorado de otra chica, tal vez Ada era una mujer sensual , pero se habia enamorado de Claire por su persona , por que se identificaba mas con ella que con Ada. Se quedaron vienodese el uno al otro , hasta que Leon empezo a decir la verdad sobre el amor hacia Claire

-pero Ada , yo la verdad….- en ese momento Ada le planto un beso , que Leon no pudo resistirse , y solo disfruto de ese beso maravilloso, que todos los pensamientos que habia tenido se borraron en ese instante

-Ada…. Para….- dijo Leon separandose de su boca, alzo la mirada hacia el otro lado del café y vio a Claire desde afuera con una cara llena de tristeza , y se fue , con la cara triste. y con unas cuantas gotas de llanto

-Claire!!- dijo Leon preocupado, se paro del asiento y se fue del café , sin decirle una palabra a Ada

Ada se quedo sin movimiento, no podia creer, que tuviera una chica, y por supuesto no tenia idea que seria Claire, se puso la mano en su delicada cara , Leon ya no era suyo, se quito la mano de su rostro y vio que todos estaban la estaban viendo con unas caras de preocupacion, la escena anterior habia dado un show, se le acerco una mesera

- señorita , esta bien?- dijo la mesera, al oir su pregunta , lo unico que pudo hacer fue pararse de la silla, e irse del café sin decir ni una palabra

Todos quedaron en silencio, y empezaron otra vez a tomar sus bebidas

………………………………………………...

Por el lado de Claire:

Claire estaba en su casa viendo la tele con Jill y Chris

-no hay nada , mejor veamos una pelicula - dijo Chris, con una cara de aburrición. Le cambio al televisor y le puso en el noticiero

_- Buenas tardes esto es el noticiero de CNN , Esta tarde tenemos la noticia mas importante_

_Nos enteramos que Ashley, la hija del presidente Graham , aquí esta el salvador Leon Kennedy, esta con el presidente , para recibir su medalla , aquí lo tenemos en vivo y en directo_

_PRESIDENTE GRAHAM- Buenas tardes compatriotas en estos ultimos meses he estado súmasete estresado y preocupado por el secuestro de mi hija, pero me he dado cuenta , que en este dia me siento feliz, despreocupado ,por saber que tengo a mi hija sana y salva , la verdad los meses pasados me sentia solo y sin viada, no tenia esperanzas , ni fuerazas para poder pararme de mi cama , solo con saber que cosas estarian haciendole a mi pequeña , pero gracias a una persona , que se merece el respeto de todos , el fue el unico de salvar a mi hija de esos locos , y por eso tiene mi respeto y mi gratitud , aquí esta Leon Kennedy._

_-Leon estaba entrando , y todos se pusieron de pie , aplaudiendole , Leon llego hasta el podium donde se encontrana Graham , le dio sacudon de manos y luego el Presidente Graham le dio la medalla conmemorativa , Leon se paro frente al podium y dio el discurso_

_LEON- Gracias , por la medalla , me da gusto que Ashley este bien, y que hayamos seguido juntos en esto, y salido vivos , es una gran chica , me da gusto que haya terminado , podre volver a mi casa por esta tarde, gracias y espero que siga bien todo_

-wow, va volver Leon ya era ora- dijo Jill dandole un golpecito al brazo de Claire

-sii, ya era ora, y va ser hoy - dijo felizmente Claire

-sip,la verdad es que sin Leon no hay noches en bares, lo tengo que hacer solo, a veces con Barry y eso sin no tiene noches familiares- dijo Chris levantandose del sillon

-y yo que??, no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar contigo?- dijo Jill con cara de perrito triste

-ooh , vamos amor tu eres una chica, es diferente , a veces necesito unas copas y eso es entre machos- dijo Chris

- ahh, con que es eso eh?, tu y tus problemas de tener una actitud de "macho"- dijo Jill-pues sabes que?, ahorita nos vamos a ir a un bar, a ver que opinas de tu actitud de "macho"- dijo parandose del sillon, agarrando su sueter, y llevando a Chris a la salida de la puerta

- regresamos mas tarde - dijo Jill cerrando la puerta.

-ok… diviertandse y no olviden beber demasiado- dijo por ultimo Claire

Todo estaba planeado Chris y Jill, habian salido , y Claire aprovecho , le iba a preparar a Leon su platillo favorito de bienvenida , Pollo a la Kentucky , saco el libro de recetas , vio los ingredientes, y fue al super a compararlos, regreso y empezo a preparar el estofado , ya después que se estaba cociendo, decidio hacerle una carta de amor a Leon , se inspiro y asi empezo a escribirla , la termino y le puso un liston alrededor de la carta.

Fue hacia la cocina y saco el platillo del horno lo dejo afuera para que se enfriara, y después recordo que le tenia que dar un regalo , por haber regresado sano y salvo, y sobretodo por haber recibido esa medalla. Cogio las llaves , agarro su monedero y se fue.

Iba caminando por la calle, ya tenia pensado que regalarle, asi que fue a una tienda que se especializaba a vender cosas de baseball , y ella sabia muy bien que a Leon le gustaba el baseball sobre todo los yankees de Nueva York . Le compro una chamarra de los Yankees , muy bonita con el simbolo pegado atrás de la chamarra, era a su medida, estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver a Leon, era su dia especial , salio de la tienda con la bolsa que contenia la chamarra , estaba feliz por su decisión de comprarle lo que le gustaba, se sentia emocionada , paso por una cafeteria, y se le callo las llaves , al recojerlas volteo hacia la cafeteria y lo mas sorprendente fue ver a Leon el hombre que amaba con gran pasion, besando a…. parecia Ada , era Ada , le impacto verla de nuevo , pensaba que estaba muerta, le falto respiracion y se fue de ahí, con lagrimas en sus ojos

Oyo que Leon gritaba su nombre, ella ni le respondio, y siguió caminando

-Claire!…. Espera!- dijo Leon alcanzando a Claire, le agarro el brazo, y Claire se detuvo

-no era lo que estabas pensando-dijo Leon

-no me digas eso!!, yo se muuy bien lo que vi! , estabas besando a ADA! Muy apasionado- le contesto fuertemente Claire

- yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo Leon arrepentido

-explicar que?…. Sabes ya no voy a discutir , toma, este ragalo ya no tiene sentido- le dio la bolsa que tenia la chamarra- y asi se alejo de Leon ,desapareciendo en la multitud

-Claire….- dijo Leon sumiso, abrio la bolsa y vio la chamarra de los yankees , estaba impresionado de ver el regalo, pero ya no tenia sentido

Claire estaba furiosa, lastimada,y sumamente triste al ver al chico que amaba con Ada Wong, que para su mala suerte era la mujer que Leon amo antes que ella, y ahora que estaba viva, muuy extrañamente , la iba a reemplazar.

Fue a su casa, llena de lagrimas en su dulce cara , vio el estofado, todavía caliente , lo miro fijamente y se dijo asi misma- Ya no tiene sentido- y lo tiro al bote de basura, se fue a la sala , se sento en el sillon , y agarro la carta que le habia hecho , en ese momento su celular empezo a vibrar , lo vio y aparecio el nombre de Leon , sin sentir nada simplemente lo apago , y la carta que todavía la tenia en la otra mano la hizo bola , pero algo interrumpio el silencio unos pasos macabros y sin vida y seguida de una voz

-oh ya veo…. Problemas de pareja… verdad?- dijo el hombre a sus espaldas. Claire , no se movio del asiento, solo recordo esa voz malevola , sin sentimiento alguno , solo era de un hombre sin corazon…. Albert Wesker . Sin hacer ningun movimiento agarro una pistola de abajo del asiento ,y se volteo bruscamente hacia el individuo

-crees que con eso me vas a detener??…- dijo Wesker sin mostrar miedo

-por que vienes otra vez , donde esta Sherry ?- dijo Claire apuntandole directamente en su cabeza

-veo que no has olvidado a la pequeña Sherry, esta bien bajo mis brazos, tu no te preocupes, veras….- dijo moviendose , dirigiendose hacia la cocina- yo muy bien te habia dicho que te volveria a ver, esta cumplido, y que te mataria, todavía no…., y que algun dia me ibas a ser de gran ayuda para buscar venganza con mi gran archienemigo….. Chris Redfield .. Tu despreciable hermano, y lo voy atacar con lo que mas le duele , su unico familiar …. Tu- dijo mostrando sus ojos rojizos

Claire disparo hacia Wesker como unas 5 veces , después del humo que salio no vio a nadie, solo unas gotas de sangre

-veo que sigues con ese tino- dijo Wesker con sangre en el hombro apareciendo atrás de Claire . Claire rapidamente volteo y apunto. Pero Wesker la agarro del brazo dejando caer la pistola, Claire solo trato de libarse de el ,pero era muy fuerte le estaba cortando la circulación de su brazo

-ahh….- solo dijo Claire dolorosamente

-no te preocupes ya va acabar - dijo Wesker , agarrandole el cuello con la otra mano. Claire solo pataleaba y dejaba salir gemidos de dolor, hasta que no pudo, y se desmayo .

Wesker la dejo en el sillon, limpio sus restos de sangre del piso , y vio la carta hecha bola , la leyo de reojo y solo dijo- el amor un verdadero problema de la humanidad-, agarro a Claire y se la llevo, sin dejar rastro alguno


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo VII:**_

_**Venganza:**_

_Chris y Jill estaban por entrar a su casa, ya que habian ido a un Bar._

_-Ya ves amor, como es cosa de machos- dijo Chris abriendo la puerta principal_

_-No puedo creerlo eres un cerdo. Como pudiste embeberte 30 cervezas tan rapido- dijo Jill disgustada_

_-No te enojes cariño, tu eres la unica que me hace sentir bien, me divierto mas contigo que con los demas - le dijo abrazandola tiernamente _

_-Hay… es solo…. Que….. Tienes que bajarle a tus problemas de actitud - djio Jill apartandose lentamente de el_

_-No te preocupes, tratare de cambiar, pero no te garantizo nada, ya que los machos pueden hacer esto. La cargo y la beso muy apasionadadamente_

_-Jajaja, ya basta- dijo Jill separandose de la boca de Chris - Que raro no esta Claire y aquí esta su celular. Apunto a la mesa de café de la sala _

_-Eso si que es raro, bueno…. Ya que estamos solos …. Deberiamos ….. Tu sabes hacer cositas entre los dos no crees?- dijo Chris sonriendo de oreja a oreja _

_-Ahora no-dijo Jill bajandose de los brazos de Chris _

_-Vamos no hay nadie, hay que aprovechar-dijo con reproches. Jill fue hacia la cocina_

_-Deberias estar mas atento, tu hermana tiro a la basura un estofado - dijo Jill_

_-Y por que carajos desperdicia comida??- dijo enijado - Y era pollo a la Kentucky!!_

_Dios!!1-_

_-No parece que tenga nada , el pollo esta bien hecho- dijo Jill inspeccionando el pollo_

_-La voy a ahorcar cuando llegue- _

_-Chris!- dijo Jill. Fue a la sala y vio un pedazo de papel hecho bola en el sillon . Vio el contenido de la carta_

_-Dios…-Fue lo unico que dijo Jill_

_-Que pasa?-pregunto Chris . Jill no sabia si contarle lo del romance entre Claire y Leon , los mataria a los dos si se enterara, era muy celoso y sobreprotector con su hermana_

_-Nada- dijo Jill ocultando la carta _

_-Algo le ha deber pasado a mi hermana, ella no es asi - dijo por ultimo Chris _

…………………………

_Leon tenia varias horas de marcar al celular de Claire. Pero no le contestaba , estaba preocupado , tal vez seria el fin de la relacion , Claire sabia que antes que Leon se enamorara de ella, Ada habia sido su romance primero , fue corto, pero le tardo en asimilarlo , hasta que empezo a conocer mas a Claire y se enamoro completamente de ella, pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar a hablarle directamente a Claire y explicarle lo que ocurrio , a lo mejor si le explicaba , ya no estaria tan enfadada con el._

_Se decidio ir a la casa , para aclarar las cosas con Claire ,toco el timbre y le abrio Chris_

_-Hola hermano!!, como te fue?- dijo muy entusiasmado Chris_

_-Bien- dijo muy afrigido _

_-No me suena muy bien, pero ven vamos a tomar unas cervezas -.Le ayudo con las maletas y fue al refri a sacar unas cervezas_

_-Y Claire?- pregunto Leon _

_-No lo se, no la encontre cuando llegue y no se llevo, al parecer esta enojada o algo porque tiro un estofado y lo peor de todo no estaba echado a perder, cosas de mujeres Leon, nunca lo vamos a entender, caso perdido - dijo Chris tomando se cerveza_

_Leon vio el estofado y le sorprendio ver que era Pollo a la Kentucky, su platillo favorito , no sabia que Claire la conociera tan bien, primero la chaqueta de los Yankees y después el pollo a la Kentucky , era sorprendente , como lo ama, mas bien como lo amaba , y ahora estaba enojada con el .Se habia ido y ni se habia llevado el celular , eso queria decir que Claire nunca lo perdonaria_

_-Hola Leon, tiempo sin verte- dijo Jill abrazando a Leon - Otra cerveza- le pregunto a Chris - llevas 31 y sigue la cuebta- dijo Jill disgustada _

_-Es por la bienvenida de Leon , es mas vamos a dar una fiesta , invita a Becky y a los demas - dijo Chris muy entusiasmado _

_-Sabes , mejor otro dia …. Es que estoy cansado- dijo Leon muy apagado_

_-…..bueno esta bien , pero mañana hay fiesta - dijo Chris_

_Leon estaba en su cuarto , ya se habia dado una ducha y estaba sentado a un costado de su cama sosteniendo la chaqueta de los Yankees . Alguien toco la puerta _

_-Adelante- dijo Leon_

_-Que tal?- pregunto Jill, sentandose a lado de Leon _

_-Nada , tan solo recordando- dijo Leon_

_-Ya lo se, no me lo tienes que ocultar- dijo Jill . Leon se quedo callado_

_-Toma…. Y no te preocupes sea lo que sea ya se le pasara a Claire. Le habia dado una carta, estaba arrugada y maltratada._

_-Te dejare solo- dijo Jill- Que descanses -. Y asi Jill se retiro del cuarto _

_Leon se quedo viendo la carta que le habia dado Jill y asi decidio leerla:_

_Leon:_

_Ya se que es cursi que te escriba una carta , pero bueno me surgio inspiracion._

_Esta carta la hice con el fin de que sepas que te amo, no estaba tan segura de eso , pero cuando estas lejos de mi, mas te ansio , y eso fue lo que paso , cuando te fuiste a España estaba nerviosa, desesperada y trirte , no sabia si te volveria a ver , ya te necesitaba ver. Tu me complementas , porque sin ti ya no soy Claire Redfield , solo soy una extraña , y la verdad desde el momento en que nos conocimos en Raccoon a pesar de que te conoci cuando me estabas apuntando en la cabeza y me ayudaste a escapar de ese terrible zombie_

_Supe que eras mio ….. Sabes cuando estaba en Raccoon lo unico que me mantuvo a salvo era en pensar en ti, mi hermano y Sherry ….._

_Yo estuve enamorada de ti, desde que me ayudaste a salir de Raccoon . Yo no sabia si tu sentias lo mismo , yo nunca crei en el amor a primera vista ,pero la verdad es que la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos, esa noche de pasion y amor , te entregue todo mi amor ….. Por que solo tu me haces que vuelva loca y gracias a mi hermano y tihe seguido adelante , sin contar lo del secuestro de mi Sherry , Gracias por todo Leon , no se que haria sin ti, me derrumbaria de seguro, lo eres todo para mi……… Te amo……_

_Atte: Claire _

_PD: Estoy ansiosa por ver tu medalla Agente Kennedy_

Al ver la carta Leon derramo lagrimas en la carta , su hermano y el era lo unico que tenia , y ahora ella pensaba que el era un sinverguenza , que ya no significaba nada para el

-Claire…. Lo siento….. Te amo…..- dijo Leon tristemente 

…………………………………..

Claire estaba en una camilla de operaciones. Medio abrio los ojos y vio que todo estaba en blanco y muy limpio , tenia suero y cables alrededor de ella . Estaba sin sosten, y solo tenia unos calzones blancos , se levanto lentamente y vio una pantalla que mostraba sus signos vitales. En la pantalla aparecia : MODELO 653017. PROGRAMA A203 CLAIRE REDFIELD.

-Que carajos?- dijo Claire todavía inconsciente , vio su meñeca derecha y noto que tenia una especie de codigo de barras tatuado y en la parte de arriba decia : Modelo 653017

-Veo que estas bien joven Redfield- dijo una voz, proveniente de una bocina. Claire se paro de la camilla se tapo el pecho con su brazo y se dirigio hacia el espejo

Se quedo viendo a su reflejo , vio que estaba llena de piquetes en los brazos, estaba palida , y muy acabada, parecia otra persona. Se acerco mas al espejo y empezo a golpearlo con la otra mano

-Dejame salir Wesker!!- Grito en desesperación 

-No, no, no, no hagas eso , o sino tendre que castigarte - dijo la voz. Claire agarro el monitor en donde aparecia sus datos y lo avento hacia el espejo , no le hizo nada , ni un rasguño, el vidrio estaba reforzado

-Te lo adverti- dijo de nuevo la voz. Claire sintio una descarga electrica y se cayo al suelo convulsionándose, mientras sentia ese dolor le llegaron imágenes aterradoras, inyecciones que le ponian en sus brazos , camaras criogénicas , y a lado suyo Wesker haciendole todo lo anterior. Duro varios segundos con la descarga , hasta que paro y Claire solo quedo inconsciente

Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que alguien entro a la habitacion en donde tenian a Claire, se abrio la puerta y aparecio un hombre con una bata de laboratorio , y unas gafas obscuras

Wesker puso a la chica de nuevo en la camilla, y espero a que despertara de nuevo

-Steve traeme la inyeccion - dijo Wesker

Steve aparecio con una jeringa y un frasco que contenia un liquido blanquecino. Steve ya no era el mismo, parecia un titere sin vida, verdoso si conciencia. Steve le dio la jeringa y el frasco a Wesker

-Te acuerdas de ella?- dijo Wesker apuntando hacia Claire

-c…cla…clarice??- dijo entre palabras Steve

-mas o menos, casi le das- dijo Wesker poniendole la inyeccion a Claire- Ya te puedes ir, ya no te necesito….. No espera llama a Ada , tengo que aclarar unas cosas con ella- dijo por ultimo

Despues de unos minutos aparecio Ada en la habitacion.

-Me mando a llamar?- pregunto Ada

-si…. Tenemos que aclarar algo- dijo Wesker que estaba a lado de la camilla en donde se encontraba Claire 

.Que cosa??- dijo Ada

-Creo que tu sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Wesker, alejandose de la camilla

-Fuiste a ver a tu amiguito Leon….. Sin mi permiso- dijo Wesker caminando hacia ella- Tienes alguna explicacion??- 

- No fue nada interesante- dijo Ada tranquilamente

-Con que no fue nada……. Mira Ada, la verdad no quiero hecerte pasar de nuevo en esa circunstancia de hace 3 años o si??…. Seria una pena volverte hacer esas pruebas que no te gustan , las dolorosas , te acuerdas??- dijo Wesker de forma amenazadora 

-Si señor, no fue nada importante lo que le dije- dijo Ada

-Sabes yo no se porque hablaste con Leon, después de que se fue con Claire como un perro con el rabo entre las patas, pero bueno es tu problema- 

Claire empezo a moverse. Wesker fue hacia la camilla , Claire empezaba a abrir los ojos 

- Ya te puedes retirar…. A y por cierto no me olvido de que me desobedeciste, mas tarde te hare esas pruebas , para ver lo que exactamente le dijiste a Leon 

-Pero tu dijiste que-

- Yo no te prometi nada, además tu te lo buscaste , tengo que saber todo lo que le dijiste-dijo Wesker interrumpiendo a la suplica de Ada

-le….. Leon??- dijo inconciente Claire

- tu no te preocupes, ya no va ser un problema para mi- dijo Wesker sonriendo macabramente 

-Que le vas a hacer??- pregunto Claire , muy asustada

-Que, que le voy hacer yo??…… no mas bien tu, querida - dijo Wesker riendose malévolamente 

-Que demonios me hiciste?- Pregunto Claire

- Sabras que tienes imágenes en tu cabeza de lo que te he hecho….., solo estoy perfeccionando algunas cosas , haciendo algunos experimentos nuevos

- Yo no voy hacer nada , ni aunque me tortures, no le hare daño a Leon- dijo Claire 

-Bueno no tu exactamente sino tu clon- dijo Wesker

-Que hiciste??- Dijo extrañadamente Claire

- Mira- dijo Wesker, agarro un control de su bata y apreto un boton , salio un televisor de la pared , y seguido de una imagen muy perturbadora era el clon de Claire en una capsula , llena de tubos incrustados en su piel, desnuda, y tenia agua alrededor color verde , al parecer estaba dormida

- Ese va ser tu remplazo, mas poderosa, con capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y sobre todo el nuevo virus …. "Las plagas", seguro que van a creer que eres tu , y cuando menos se lo esperen, los va a matar a Leon a Jill, a Barry, a Rebecca, y lo mejor a Chris, va pensar que estas hecha un mounstro , y no lo podra matar, es un plan perfecto y tu lo vas a presenciar la muerte de uno por uno

- y porque hiciste un clon?- pregunto Claire 

-Si ya lo se y te estaras preguntando que porque no te use a ti….. Para ti tengo otros planes en mente- dijo Wesker maliciosamente 

- Me mataras?- dijo Claire

-Eso esta en duda , digo eres linda y tienes muy buenos atributos - dijo Wesker fijandose en los pechos de la chica

-Eres un cerdo- le dijo Claire tapandose sus pechos con su brazo

-Tal vez te mate, pero antes tengo que aprovechar este lindo cuerpo- dijo Wesker sonriendo lujuriosamente

- Ni lo pienses- dijo Claire levantándose de la camilla

-No hay nada mejor que tomar venganza hacia mi enemigo , acostandose con su pequeña hermana

- Ya que me vas a matar, lo unico que te pido es ver a Sherry una ultima vez- dijo Claire con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Y con que derecho, tu no eres la jefa, aquí yo soy el que manda- Dijo Wesker avanzando hacia ella 

-No me toques!!- dijo Claire muy asustada. Wesker la iba a agarrar de los brazos , pero Claire lo golpeo en sus bajo, eso le dio tiempo de escapar de el, fue hacia la puerta de la habitacion , pero estaba cerrada. Wesker estaba tirado en el piso dolorosamente , saco el control de su bata y ya para apretar el boton para descargar le dijo lo siguiente :

-Sabes, a pesar de que este mutado , todavía siento alla bajo - dijo con un gruñido 

-Ayudenme!! Dejenme SALIR!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas , golpeandola la puerta 

Steve oyo desde afuera , recordo esa dulce voz, en otro lado , estaba aturtido, algo le decia que le fuera ayudar , pero se quedo sentado recordando el nombre de la chica

-Cl….cla- asi se quedo tratando de recordar su nombre

Claire trataba de salir de ahí , pero sintio de nuevo una descarga electrica , se desmayo,

Wesker se levanto adolorido y guardo el control en su bolsillo de la bata 

-Bien en donde estaba??, a si- dijo Wesker manoseando a Claire y besandola por todas partes

Ada estaba viendolos por la otra parte de espejo, en otra habitacion , sintiendose muy culpable , era lo mismo que le habia hecho cuando la encontro en Raccoon City , solo que menos agresivo, y ahora se lo estaba haciendo a Claire. Ada no pudo mas y se fue dela habitacion 

……………………………………….

**Bien ya esta formando mas vida mi historia , ya vieron a Wesker , y lo que le esta haciendo a Claire , bueno mas adelante aclarare mas las cosas , y ya mero veran mi historia convinada con la nueva peli**

**Gracias por los reviews , me da gusto que les guste nn :**

**AdaWongTN: Gracias por la noticia del nuevo trailer de la peli, uy estaba todo el tiempo viendolo!!, que bien wojoo**

**LeonScott: Jeje pues ya ves lo que le pasa por andar de loco jejeje**

**LeonxClaire shadow of the day: Me da gusto de que seas un fan de la pareja de Leon y Claire, a mi me fascina que los 2 esten juntos!! , pues cuando hagas un fic, ire a verlo me va a gustar por que eres un cleon fan jejeje**

**Bueno gracias por leerlo y por los reviews, algun cometario o aclaracion solos mándenme reviews….. Gracias**

**Nos vemos en el prox capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8:**

**Recuerdos dolorosos.**

Claire le habia hablado a Chris para aclarar que iba a pasar la noche con Pete y ni siquiera le dio una explicación

-Demonios , ya no se que hacer con Claire, que carajaos le esta pasando?- dijo Chris enojado.

Jill y Chris estaban en la sala, Leon todavía estaba en su cuarto , no habia salido desde que llego. Jill no sabia si decirle a Chris que Leon y Claire estaban juntos.

-….. Te voy a decir la verdad, Claire esta enojada con Leon- dijo Jill

-¿Por qué, que paso?- dijo Chris extrañado

-No se porque…. Pero ha deber sido porque….-

-Porque que?- le interrumpio Chris

-Porque….. Claire y Leon estan juntos, estan enamorados

-QUE?- dijo de un grito Chris,- Como no me lo habia dicho Claire…..,y lo sabias tu?-

-Si- dijo Jill

- Desde hace cuanto?-

-Desde que ibamos a ir a la fiesta de Barry-

-Todo este tiempo y no me lo habias dicho?- Dijo molesto Chris , se le estaba saltando la vena de su frente

-Vamos Chris, ya esta grande tiene 23 años, dejala , algun dia se casara , te guste o no - le reclamo Jill

- Pero… mi hermana y Leon??- dijo Chris

-Ya sabias que tenian algo entre los dos , desde un principio-

-Pero….. Mi hermana y Leon- volvio a repetir Chris

-Hay hombres!!- dijo Jill poniendo sus brazos cruzados

-Leon Scott Kennedy!!- Grito Chris a todo pulmon, solo Jill dio un salto del susto. Leon, fue a la sala corriendo

-Que pasa??- dijo alterado

-Acaso tienes un romance con mi hermana?- fue al grano rapidamente

Leon al oir la pregunta de Chris se estremecio, ya sabia como era Chris con respecto a su hermana muy sobreprotector …. _Me matara…._penso

-Si- dijo seguramente

-Y porque carajos , se puede saber , no me lo dijiste- dijo Chris enojado

- No me dio tiempo de explicarte, nuestro amor se formo un dia antes que me fuera a España , si te lo ba a mencionar…… lo siento Chris- dijo Leon sumiso

Chris se tranquilizo al oir eso .

-Y porque , esta enojada contigo?- le pregunto Chris. Cambio la cara de Leon de preocupado a triste

-…. Se enojo conmigo…. Porque me vio besandoa …. Ada Wong- dijo cabizbajo

-Espera, espera, que no dijiste que Ada estaba muerta , que murio en Raccoon City??- Dijo Jill sorprendida

-Lo mismo digo - Aclaro Chris

-Al parecer Wesker la rescato….. Y ahora trabaja para el , me la encontre en España junto con un nuevo virus llamado "Las plaga"-

-Y cuando la besaste?- dijo Jill

- Hoy en la tarde, justo después que arribe de España,me arrepiento, yo amo mucho a Claire , Ada incito el beso- dijo Leon tristemente

-Hablale a Claire, ahora mismo, tal vez si le hables ya no estara enojada, esta en la casa de Pete - Dijo Chris dandole el teléfono a Leon

Leon , quedo sin palabras al oir a Chris diciendo eso, estaba en la casa de Pete,ese marine engreido que se creia ambientalista y heroe de la naturaleza

-Dios mio- fue lo unico que dijo Leon al marcar a la casa de Pete

-¿Bueno?- Contesto Pete

-Hola Pete, soy Leon, esta Claire por ahí?- dijo Leon muy cortante

-Que tal Leon?, si esta , ahorita te la paso-

-Claire?, hola solo hablo para decirte lo siento , amor, perdóname , no lo quise hacer, dame otra oportunidad - dijo Leon esperando la respuesta de Claire

Claire colgo sin decir una palabra.

-Claire?, estas ahí?, Claire?, Claire?!- dijo Leon- Me colgo, ya no la voy a recuperar , soy un estupido- Se dijo asi mismo

Leon se fue a su cuarto tristemente sin decirles nada

-upps , si que mi hermana esta enojado con Leon ,a lo mejor por eso ha estado actuando asi , de esa manera-

-Esta muy deprimido, pobrecito, espero que se recupere- dijo Jill

-Solo hay que esperar para que se reconcilien y todo estara como nuevo- dijo seguro Chris

……………………………..

-Segura que no quieres llamarle a Leon Claire?- le pregunto Pete

-No,asi estoy bien- dijo sin sentimiento alguno

-Okay…… pero no crees que es demasiado pronto para empezar una relacion, después de tu ruptura?- dijo Pete

-El ya no me importa Pete, Leon ya es pasado- dijo Claire acercandose de manera sensual

-Segura?- le pregunto Pete, poniendose rojo

-Muy segura- dijo Claire , dandole un beso en la boca, muy sensual, y provocativo

-Creo que eso es seguro para mi- dijo Pete sonriendo felizmente

Era el momento que el habia estado esperando desde hace meses, se habia cumplido su sueño. Tenia a Claire Redfield en sus brazos

-Shh- dijo Claire poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de Pete

Claire lo beso muy apasionada , que se intensifico , ese beso los llevo hasta la habitacion principal de Pete

-Claire… no sabia que eras asi- dijo lujuriosamente Pete

-Aun no me has descubierto- dijo Claire mientras lo besaba en el cuello

-Vaya, estas llena de sorpresas- dijo Pete que estaba recostado disfrutando los besos alocados de Claire

-Sabias esta?….- dijo Claire mientras le salía tentaculos de su boca

-QUE CARAJOS?!- grito Pete aterrorizado de esa escena, salto de la cama para salir de ahí, pero de pronto sintio que algo le atravezo el pecho , vio haciabajo y era un tentaculo, aun moviendose, totalmente asqueroso.

-Aww….- Dijo Pete ahogado en su sangre . Momentos después murio

La clon de Claire volvio a su forma original, veindo con desprecio al cadáver de Pete. Enseguida llamo a Wesker.

-Ya lo conseguiste?- Pregunto Wesker

-Ya esta muerto, como lo dijiste- dijo el clon

-Muy bien , deshazte del cuerpo , llama a Redfield y dale una excusa de que saldras por unos meses, y después vienes hacia aca- Aclaro Wesker antes de colgar

El clon de Claire hizo lo que le pidio Wesker , llamo a Chris

-Bueno?- dijo Chris

-Hola hermano , soy yo , solo te llamo para decirte que me voy con Pete de vacaciones por unos meses-

-Sabes deberias hablarle a Leon, esta muy triste, mira no me importa que ustedes dos esten juntos, solo ven aca y lo aclaran que tal?

-………..-

-Claire?, Claire??, carajos no me cuelges!!- dijo furiosamente

-Que paso?, porque estas enojado?- Jill le pregunto a Chris

-Otra vez era Claire, y ahora me dijo que se iba a ir con Pete de vacaciones por unos meses,y me volvio a colgar-

-Si esta muy enojada con Leon , espero que se le baje, pobre Leon se va a desmoronar cuando sepa esto- dijo Jill

No sabian pero Leon habia estado escuchando su conversación , Leon quedo sin palabras , se desconecto del mundo, sintio como tomaban su corazon y le disparaban sin piedad, esto era peor que los zombies, los tiranos, los iluminados, el amor le estaba dando mucho dolor, la dulce chica que habia compartido esas pesadillas, que habia compartido su amor , su afecto y su cariño, ya no estaba mas con el ,lo habia dejado solo, estaba completamente solo.

- No me importa, le llamara a la casa de Pete , tiene que decirme a donde va , tengo que hablar seriamente con ella-

-Estas llamando a la casa de Pete, por el momento no estoy, pero puedes dejar un….-

Chris colgo

-Carajos tiene la contestadora -

-Vamos a dormir amor, ya mañana le trataremos de hablar, hoy fue un largo dia- dijo Jill dandole un beso tenue en la boca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Ya en la mañana siguiente:

-Hay waffles para desayunar!!- dijo Jill

-Mmmm waffles , y de los que tu haces - dijo Chris plantandole un beso en la mejiila de Jill

-Buenos dias cariño- dijo Jill dulcemente

-Leon, llegaras tarde para la repartición de waffles - dijo Jill

-Ire por el, a lo mejor sigue dormido- dijo Chris

-Chris?- dijo Jill

-eh?-

-Se cuidadoso con el, todavía esta deprimido-

-Esta bien amor, sere dulce- dijo Chris

Chris fue al cuarto de Leon, y toco su puerta

-Leon?, ya esta el desayuno-

-…..-

-Vamos tienes que comer, son los waffles de Jill- dijo con entusiasmo

-……-

-Leon?- . Chris abrio la puerta y no habia nadie,estaba sola la habitacion, solamente una carta en la cama

"Sali, volvere mas tarde . Leon."

-Salio- dijo Chris caminando hacia la cocina. Jill meneo la cabeza

-Solo espero, que no haya oido lo de Pete-

Y asi solo los dos comieron su desayuno

Ya por la terde Chris y Jill estaban en su dormitorio platicando, Leon todavía no haboa llegado.

-Oye?…. Te acuerdas del otro dia?- dijo Chris seduciendo a Jill

-A que te refieres?-

-Mmmm… .. Tu sabes esas cosas, tu sabes amor…- dijo Chris besando delicadamente el cuello de Jill

-Pero que tal si viene Leon?- apartandose ligeramente de la boca de Chris

-Seremos cautelosos- dijo Chris encendiendo el reproductor de música , poniendo la cancion de Candy shop de 50 cent

-Me esta gustando el ambiente - dijo Jill, mientras empujaba a Chris hacia la cama

-Vaya, vaya, eres un dimente- dijo Chris mirandola de pies a cabeza , Chris le abrio la blusa de un manotazo y vio el sosten de Jill que lo volvia loco , era de encaje negro , muy sexy.

Chris beso su boca, después su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. En ese momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien toco el timbre de la casa. Chris hizo caso omiso al sonido y siguio besando a Jill

-Espera-dijo Jill

-Vamos , no ha de ser nadie- dijo Chris aun besando a Jill

-A lo mejor puedes ser Leon o Claire -dijo Jill poniendose de nuevo su blusa, y apagando el estereo

- Jill, no me dejes asi- dijo Chris con reproches

Jill fue a la puerta de la entrada para ver quien era, se fijo por la mirilla y vio que eran Rebecca y Billy

-Chris, con Rebecca y Billy- Enseguida les abrio la puerta

-Becky, Billy, Que sorpresa?!- dijo Jill emocionada abrazandolos

-Hola Jill, sentimos no hberte avisado que veniamos venido- dijo Rebecca

.Oh no, me agrada que hayan venido, hace mucho que no nos veiamos-

-Bueno aquí tienen algo , es para todos - dijo Rebeccadandole una botella de vino a Jill

-Wauw , gracias Becky, a que se debe?-

-Mmmm, pues nos enteramos de que Leon regreso y le dieron una medalla por su logro, asi que lo veniamos a visitar- dijo Rebeccca sonrientemente

-Bueno respecto a eso-

-Hola Becky, hola Billy que milagro!!- dijo Chris entusiasmado . Chris y Billy se dieron un abrazo

-Como estas Becky?-pregunto Chris, dandole un beso n la mejilla

-Bien y tu?-

-Bien y a que se debe tu visita?

-Bueno como le dije a Jill, es por Leon, por su llegada y por su medalla-

-A bueno es que….- dijo Chris

-¿Qué pasa, no esta Leon?- pregunto Rebecca

-Lo que pasa es que esta pasando por momentos difíciles , es largo de contar- dijo Jill

-Porque que le paso?- dijo Rebecca preocupada

-Bueno hubo algo entre Claire y Leon , pero se complico y ahora Claire se fue de vacaciones con Pete- dijo Chris

-¿Con Pete?- dijo Billy

-Si y ahora Leon esta deshecho- dijo Jill

-Entonces estuvo con Claire?- pregunto Rebecca

-Si apenas, nos enteramos ayer- dijo Chris

-Y porque estan enojados?- dijo Rebecca

-No , solo Claire esta enojada con Leon- le respondio Jill

-¿Qué le hizo?-

-Claire vio a Leon besando a Ada Wong- dijo Jill

-Ada…. Ada Wong?, que no estaba muerta?- dijo Rebecca extrañada

-No, no lo esta, esta vivita y coleando- Aclaro Chris-Trabaja con Wesker, es compañera de trabajo-

-Oh ya veo, entonces Leonse fue y Claire esta con Pete-

De pronto alguien entro por la puerta principal era Leon con una cara deprimida

-Hola Leon- dijo Rebecca- Hola camarada- dijo Billy

-Hola Bacca, hola Billy, gusto en verlos- dijo Leon

-Como estas, campeon?- dijo Rebecca

-Sigo viviendo-

-Oye felicidades, por la medalla- dijo Billy

-Gracias…., solo vine para decirles adios- Aclaro Leon

-Adios?, Leon acabas de llegar- dijo Jill

-Me voy a mi nuevo departamento, lo consegui mientras estaba fuera, es solo que aquí me trae muchos recuerdos- dijo Leon tristemente

Leon fue por sus cosas, ya tenia listas las maletas, pero antes fue al cuarto de Claire , sintio una sensación de recuerdos hermosos ,solo unos segundos después vovlio en si , y solo puso su medalla en la gaveta de Claire en donde habia puesto la carta de Leon antes de que partiera a España

-Adios Claire, siempre estaras en mi corazon- dijo Leon sentimentalmente

-Gracias chicos, debo seguir con mi vida, no puedo estar asi toda mi vida , tengo que seguir y olvidar el pasado , Adios Billy, Becky, Jill y Chris , se los agradezco, nunca los olvidare- Dijo Leon retirandose para siempre de esa casa que le traia recuerdos doloroso

-Nunca lo habia visto asi, se lo tomo muy serio, de verdad queria mucho a Claire, solo espero que se recupere- dijo por ultimo Rebecca.

Leon siguió caminando con sus maletas, abriendo paso a una nueva vida , olvidando su pasado.

……………………………………

**Bien eso es solo lo que tengo por ahora, ya vieron los sentimientos de Leon , no se preocupesn ya en le proximo capitulo de mostrare la nuevapelicula degeneretion , la verdad es que Wesker me salio muy maldito, pero bueno es un buen villano, además que esalguien wapo xD jejeje y uno de mis personajes favoritos , pero bueno tenia que ser malo ;;**

**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, y por leerlo **

**Ahí tengo unos planes para otra historia jején involucra lo divertido y la parodia na mas les digo que va ser en programa de Next con los personajes de Resident ,solo se me vino a la cabeza esa idea jeje**


End file.
